


An Alliance With Lions

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Tyrion Lannister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Jon Snow, Uncle/Nephew Incest mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Uneasy with what he heard in the library Jon takes a stroll in the royal garden where he forms an unlikely friendship.





	An Alliance With Lions

Jon was uneasy.

He wasn't sure what exactly set him off; Prince Oberyn thinking that he was a threat to Aegon, Queen Elia defending him or that the two had been having this conversation in secret but something rubbed him the wrong way so he did what anyone would do he went for a walk.

Usually, he’d walk through the weirwood forest near Moat Cailin or visit the glass gardens in Three Wolves Castle but he wasn't in either of those places he was in King's Landing and there was neither weirwoods nor glass gardens instead he went to the gardens. 

There were more plants in said garden than Jon has ever seen though he only recognized a few of them seeing winter roses, coldsnaps, and frostfires surprised him since these plants were typically found beyond the wall and sometimes in glass gardens below the wall but seeing them this far south intrigued him.

The newly legitimized Targaryen prince was too busy observing said plants that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone in the royal gardens until someone cleared their throat snapping him back to reality and causing Jon to turn around finding a handsomely dressed dwarf with green eyes and golden hair.

“Forgive me, Prince Jaehaerys, if I have   
startled you.”

“I was just admiring the royal garden.”

“A calming place to be after hearing such things in the library.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“I too would be uneasy if I heard the Queen and her brother saying such things about me.” The dwarf replied to the taller youth as he took a few steps closer to the young omega so that no passers-by would hear their conversation if Jon was shocked about anybody being an alpha it would most definitely be the dwarf a man who seemed to be ten years his senior who's pheromones were rolling off him so thick that Jon found himself getting slightly scent drunk. 

“I don't even know you, how can you know such things about me?”

“My name is Tyrion Lannister and you weren't the only one eavesdropping in that library.”

“Lannister?” 

“By that tone of voice, I would say you have heard of my family.” 

“My Uncle Ned has told me enough to know that you Lannisters are power hungry.” Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen revealed as the two of them began to walk further into the garden away from prying eyes and hopefully catching a cool breeze that would sober the dark-haired prince up so that he’d have his scruples together so he could converse with a clear mind. 

Just saying the name of the one uncle Jon knew best brought back all the memories he had of spending time at Moat Cailin with the somber beta man who had taught him all that he knew even going so far that nuncle taught him how to scent someone one evening when Aunt Ashara had retired to her chambers earlier than usual. 

It had been two years ago when Jon first presented as an omega with his first heat closing in they had ventured out to the middle of the acre of weirwoods where a pond sat usually only Uncle Ned went out there after the evening meal but this time he had taken Jon with him he doesn't remember how it started only that it ended with the omega laying on his back on a bed of leafs with his uncle on top of him so consumed with scenting him that nuncle didn't realize that he had been rubbing his erection against his core. 

“You act as if all us Lannisters are that way.”

“Aren't you?”

“You may not understand this but I don't just want to survive I want to thrive.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“I have a soft spot for cripples, bastards and broken things.” 

“You sound as if you have experience yet Tywin Lannister has never fathered any bastards.”

“All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes.” Tyrion Lannister pointed out in an angry and melancholy tone which did not affect his presence as the alpha imp continued to stand tall only his narrowed eyebrows showed any sign of emotion Jon thought the man had a certain ruggedness that he could see why it was a popular feature. 

“There's one thing you got wrong, Lord Tyrion.”

“Please enlighten me.”

“I'm not a bastard anymore I'm a prince.”

“The King may have legitimized you but you will always be a bastard in the eyes of the courtiers no matter how many babes you give House Targaryen.”

“What do you want?” Jon asked right out disregarding the coy tone their conversation had wanting to get straight to the point not wanting to dilly dally any longer than necessary a trait that he inherited from House Stark he liked that it also helped him see through people's horse shit.

“You have no friends at court and my father means to remedy that.” 

“An alliance…why did Lord Tywin send you?”

“My father has no tact, my sister only looks out for herself and my brother serves the King.” 

“So that leaves you?”

“He could have sent for my Uncle Kevan or Aunt Genna but the journey from Casterly Rock to King's Landing is a long one.” Lord Tywin's youngest son explained as the two continued to walk deeper and deeper into the gardens not noticing or caring that they had left the gardens several feet back and were now in the godswood amongst several tall trees. 

“How would an alliance with House Lannister benefit me?” 

“Numerous ways. First of all, my house is the richest of the great houses and we could give you a household fitting for a prince. Second, no one in King's Landing will ever hurt you while you're under the protection of House Lannister.”

“Everything comes at a cost...what will this cost me?”

“Pretty and smart! Wonderful qualities in an omega!”

“And vagueness is a terrible one in an alpha!” Jon had scolded the older man not caring if he is the son of the most powerful man in Westeros or an alpha before turning away from said man staring deep into the woods even though they weren't weirwoods Jon still felt at ease with nature. 

“The only thing we ask is to speak in favor of House Lannister when needed.” 

“You truly are your father's son.” 

“Oh, Prince Jaehaerys, I think we’ll get on famously!”


End file.
